


Let Every Eye Negotiate for Itself

by Mara



Series: Control [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Kiriya and Emu are boyfriends and lovers. Emu and Hiiro are…something. Kiriya wonders what the three of them are.





	Let Every Eye Negotiate for Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some indeterminate time after the show has ended but since I've only seen up to ep. 38, a few things could very well be jossed. 
> 
> Please excuse Kiriya's ignorance, which is even worse than the author's. Kiriya means well but…pop culture and the Internet, okay? The author is marginally less ignorant than before thanks to some helpful suggestions from Spandexual (who should nonetheless not be held responsible for any errors or kink faux pas herein).
> 
> Once again, I use the non-con tag only out of an abundance of caution. The non-con is alluded to and described in the vaguest of terms, but if you think that might bother you, please don't read.

Kiriya was _not_ bothered by Emu and Hiiro's relationship. Or whatever it was. He trusted Emu and besides, he'd seen how much healthier Hiiro had looked almost immediately after Emu…did whatever it was they did.

He wasn't bothered. Or weirded out. Maybe a little curious. Not in the sense of wanting to be like Hiiro, which was a thought that just made him snicker at random moments. But he was a little curious exactly what went on. 

And okay, now they'd saved the world and Hiiro no longer looked like death warmed over, Kiriya was maybe just a little curious about what it would be like if they had sex, or rather, what it would be like to have sex with both of them. What would they do? He'd tried searching the Internet but after a few websites he concluded he didn't even know what he was looking for.

Kiriya kind of wanted to talk to Hiiro about whether he was even interested, but had the vague idea that he was supposed to go to Emu first. Or something.

So, Kiriya curled up around Emu one night, chin tucked on the other man's shoulder and tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"What?" Emu said.

"Huh?"

"You've been doing that little intake of breath like you're about to say something." Emu rolled onto his back, looking up at Kiriya. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Kiriya scowled. "No."

Emu waited.

"I know you're not having sex with Hiiro." Kiriya said finally. "But I kind of want to have sex with both of you."

Emu blinked a few times and Kiriya could feel Emu's heartrate accelerate. 

"Are you…mad?" Kiriya asked, confused.

Grinning, Emu pulled Kiriya atop him, until he could feel the erection digging into his stomach. "Not mad, no. Madly turned on by you, yes."

"Oh good," Kiriya said, responding like Pavlov's dog to the feeling of Emu hard under him. "Uh, maybe we can discuss this a little later."

"Good plan." Emu dragged him into a fierce kiss.

* * *

When they had cleaned up and caught their breath, Kiriya waited for Emu to speak. 

Rolling over until they were face-to-face, Emu put on his serious face. "I've been thinking Hiiro was ready for sex," Emu said. "I've been wracking my brain, trying to figure out what to do, because I'd told him I couldn't do that. Sex, more human contact in general, would be good for him, but…" Emu pursed his lips, running a hand along Kiriya's jaw. "I know this has been weird for you."

"Only a little." Shrugging, Kiriya leaned forward to kiss Emu. "I'm a computer virus come back from the dead, so normal is overrated."

Emu giggled at that, but sobering, he ran his hand through Kiriya's hair. "What we're doing now is complicated enough. And it's working."

"It was just an idea," Kiriya said with a shrug. "It's not like I'm unhappy with our sex life."

"There are some problems." 

"Aren't there always?"

Emu shook his head. "Hiiro…is newer to this than I am. I don't think he's even considered it could be sexual. And my experience in sexual dominance is limited. It was mostly M."

"I'm not sure I want to know about that," Kiriya muttered.

"You don't."

Needing a distraction from that image, Kiriya nodded sagely. "So what you're saying is that Hiiro has no idea what he wants, you're inexperienced, and I'm clueless. Sounds like a recipe for success."

Emu rubbed his face. "And I think everything you know comes from _Fifty Shades of Gray_."

"Not everything!"

Emu raised his eyebrows at him.

"Not everything," Kiriya repeated.

Groaning, Emu stared at him. "You read BDSM websites, didn't you? With checklists and graphic descriptions?"

Kiriya tried to look innocent, but suspected he failed.

"You did!" Emu smacked his shoulder. "I told you to ask me if you had any questions."

"I'm not even sure what my questions are."

Emu bit his lip. "That's…fair." He thought for a while, brow crinkled. "I need to talk to Hiiro. I need to think about this. For now, you should think about what you're comfortable with."

Kiriya tried not to snicker.

"Gah!" Emu smacked his shoulder again. "Look, Hiiro isn't into pain and I'm not interested in inflicting it. I mean how much contact you're comfortable with."

"Contact?"

"Between you and Hiiro, between me and Hiiro, or all three of us at one time."

"Oh." That set Kiriya back on his metaphorical heels. He really hadn't thought this through at all, had he?

"Just think about that."

It didn't take Kiriya more than a few moments of thinking to say, "Maybe I should think about it later."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think my body is ready for round two yet." 

Emu sighed. "This is either going to be a great idea or a terrible one."

Chuckling, Kiriya pulled him into appropriate cuddling position and waited to fall asleep.

* * *

Despite the teasing, Kiriya did think about it seriously over the next few days. This wasn't something to go into on a whim, even if that was his usual plan of action. Emu would never let it go ahead if it wasn't clear Kiriya had thought about it, first of all. 

And second…well, he still didn't know exactly what had happened to Hiiro and maybe he never would, but he sure as fuck didn't want to be responsible for making Hiiro look that lost ever again. Clearly, Dan Masamune had treated his two pieces of "property" entirely differently, but Kiriya thought about the look he'd seen in the other man's eyes now and then and found himself shuddering and grateful he'd pretended to join voluntarily.

So what was he comfortable with? Thoughts of chains and leather whips and giant dildos kept popping into his head (and yeah, Emu was right; he shouldn't have looked at those websites without guidance) but he put them aside. If Emu said that wasn't what he meant, then that wasn't what they were talking about. 

He'd already decided he was totally down with touching Hiiro, fucking him if that was part of the plan. Now that Hiiro was less pathetic looking, he was back to being serious and solemn and hot. Messing with that cool persona was always fun, just like messing with Emu's sweet, innocent appearance was.

But was he okay watching Hiiro and Emu touch each other? Handjobs? Blowjobs? Anal sex?

His dick let him know in uncertain terms that _it_ , at least, was more than on board with any or all of those things. With a snort, Kiriya decided that dating Emu hadn't made him any less a horny bastard than he'd been before. So there was that.

Emu hadn't brought up the other major issue, though, and Kiriya wasn't entirely certain why. Maybe he just needed to talk to Hiiro first. But the bigger question was, what happened afterward? Did they occasionally have sex? Did Hiiro become his other lover? Would Kiriya become somehow responsible for him in the way that Emu was?

Sex, Kiriya could handle. He wasn't sure he was capable of being responsible for someone else's well-being. (Emu had proved repeatedly he could take care of himself, damn it.) There was a reason he was a coroner, not a doctor.

* * *

A week later, Kiriya couldn't help the smirk when he found a fidgeting Emu and a calm Hiiro waiting for him on Emu's ratty old couch. "What have we here?" he teased.

"Kiriya," Emu said, in obvious rebuke.

With a smile, Kiriya dragged over a chair from the dining table, turned it around, and sat, looking at them. He would have expected Hiiro to be a blustering mess, but instead he just sat on the couch, hands in his lap and totally relaxed in a way Kiriya had never seen. Clearly the man was a lot different away from the hospital.

Emu glanced over at Hiiro. "I'll need some consent from you, you know," he said. 

With his tiny smile, Hiiro said, "I consented already."

"No, I mean, during this dis—"

"I consented already."

Confused, Kiriya watched Emu's eyes widen slightly. "Are you absolutely sure?"

With something like his normal asperity, Hiiro said, "Just because I've never used the safeword doesn't mean I didn't understand your explanation."

Emu nodded slowly. Turning to Kiriya, he said, "I have some ideas about how this could go."

Looking between the two other men, Kiriya leaned forward. "Ooookay. I've never actually discussed this in advance."

Emu smiled. "And that's fine when it's you and me."

Kiriya decided this wasn't the time to remind Emu that he was talking about the…rather large number of one-night stands he'd had before Emu.

Emu took a breath. "Are you comfortable with everyone touching each other and being touched?"

"Yeah." Kiriya fought back the smirk that was desperately trying to re-emerge. Clearly this was all super serious and important to Emu, so he was going to do his best to go along with the conversation.

"Would it upset you, for example, if I penetrated Hiiro?"

Kiriya had to swallow before answering. "It definitely wouldn't upset me."

"I wanted to make a list of possible activities," Emu said ruefully, "but Hiiro said it wasn't necessary."

Heat pooled in Kiriya's gut and he spoke without thinking. "I don't think I'd make it through a list without fucking one or both of you."

Emu and Hiiro both sucked in breaths at that, but it didn't look like it was a bad reaction. "Um," Emu managed. "It's important that you understand that we can stop at any time. We can stop anything if it bothers you."

"Emu, I’m fine. I brought this up, remember?"

Hiiro's lips twitched. "You'll have to excuse him. He worries. It's what he does best."

Kiriya gave up and smirked at both of them, as Emu scowled at a clearly unrepentant Hiiro. 

Emu muttered something under his breath, then sighed. "But there's a bigger issue."

It took an effort for Kiriya to stay relaxed, leaning his chin against his arms on the back of the chair as if there wasn't the possibility he was about to fuck up the best thing that had ever happened to him. Why the hell had he even brought this up? "Spit it out," Kiriya said, fairly sure his voice sounded calmer than he really was.

Hiiro didn't seem to be fooled as his gaze shot to Kiriya, eyes sharpening and looking much more like the genius surgeon. But he didn't speak, turning back to Emu.

"Is this a one-time thing?" Emu asked. "We need to decide that first."

Kiriya turned to Hiiro. "Are you okay with it being one time?"

Hiiro, relaxed again, nodded. "Whatever Emu decides."

"Whatever _we_ decide," Emu said firmly.

"As you like." Hiiro shrugged.

Emu paused, brows narrowing as he turned back to Kiriya. "Would you…" He paused, clearly considering his words carefully. "How would you feel if I proposed something longer term?"

He hadn't actually figured out what he would say and found himself frozen. "I don't know," he said eventually, when he realized he had to say _something_.

Emu and Hiiro exchanged glances, but Kiriya had no idea what those glances meant until Hiiro rose and headed toward the door.

"Eat dinner," Emu called after him. "A real dinner. I'll check on you later."

Half-turning, Hiiro gave a small bow and left. Kiriya watched the door close behind him, not moving until Emu had dragged a chair up in front of him and was practically nose-to-nose. Raising an eyebrow, Kiriya waited.

"This is what I was worried about," Emu said. "I wish we could have just…" Flailing, Emu was adorable in his concern.

Kiriya grabbed his hands to stop them before he got accidentally smacked in the face. "You were right to ask."

"You can say no! You can say you don't want something long-term with Hiiro!" Emu was painfully earnest.

"I know."

"You can even change your mind about the whole thing!"

"I _know_!" Kiriya's hand shot out to cover Emu's mouth. "I know," he said again, softer this time. "I just don't know the answer to your question."

"Oh," Emu said, muffled, and Kiriya pulled his hand away.

"Hiiro's right. Worrying is what you do best."

Emu scowled at him.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, necessarily." Kiriya couldn't help cracking up at how adorable Emu was. "Sorry sorry."

Emu was still scowling. "This is important."

That sobered Kiriya. "Yeah, it is." At that point he was hit by the completely obvious question that hadn't even been asked yet. "What do _you_ want?"

"Huh?"

"We've established that I don't know and Hiiro will apparently do whatever you decide, but what do you want out of this?" Leaning forward, Kiriya put them almost nose-to-nose again. 

Hands clasped, Emu took some time to respond. "I don't want—"

"You don't want to upset me, yeah, I got that. And you want to help Hiiro. But you get to have an opinion other than wanting what's best for everyone else, y'know."

Emu bit his lip.

"Hey." Kiriya tapped him gently on the nose, making him look up. "Talk."

Briefly closing his eyes, Emu took a deep breath before speaking. "I want to keep him. I love you and I love us together, but there's also part of me that's happy when I'm taking care of him. And I want that to include sex. All of us." Head bowed, he looked like he was waiting for an executioner.

"Okay."

"What?" Emu's head shot up.

"I mean, we can try it, right?"

Blinking, Emu was speechless as he searched Kiriya's face. 

"Is there a tryout period kind of thing?"

"Yes. Yes, we could do that." Emu was still looking closely at him. "Are you sure? You said you didn't know before."

Kiriya tried to laugh it off. "Hey, getting a pet is a big responsibility. You need to walk it and feed it and brush it."

Emu opened his mouth and then closed it. "Oh, you meant metaphorically."

It was Kiriya's turn to be temporarily speechless.

"Never mind," Emu said. "You're worried about having to do what I do for Hiiro."

Kiriya tried to not react, but suspected he failed.

"That's not…" Emu looked like he wanted to flail again, but he paused, searching for the right words. "That's not what Hiiro needs from you, even if you wanted to do it, okay?"

Kiriya didn't entirely understand, but he nodded.

Biting his lip, Emu studied his expression. "I think you'll see what I mean."

* * *

Kiriya was just grateful they'd decided to make their first trial on the following night, because if he'd had to wait much longer, he wasn't sure what he would do. It was just plain weird planning like this. Even with Emu, planning was usually little more than "your place or mine".

But Kiriya's expectation that they'd all show up and grope each other, then see what developed, was shot out of the water instantly. "There are two ways I could see us starting," Emu said. "I think the best idea, though, is for me to watch while you have sex with Hiiro."

"Er…"

"I'd be directing him, of course."

"Uh…"

Emu didn't even register the responses, his eyes far away as he considered this in much too dispassionate a fashion for Kiriya. "You might be a bit much for him, but as long as I'm there it should be fine," Emu said.

"Yo!"

"Hmm?" Emu looked at him.

"You'll just watch?" Kiriya frowned at him. He wasn't going into this to stop having sex with Emu!

"Oh!" Emu smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Just this time. I want to make sure I can keep an eye on Hiiro. Which reminds me, there are a few things you absolutely can't do."

"Okay?" The whips and leather and dildos popped back into his brain.

Emu paused, frowning. "Hiiro gave me permission to tell you what you need to know, but…"

The light went off over Kiriya's head and he shook his head. "I don't need exact details of what that asshole did. Just tell me what not to do. Other than not mentioning Taddle Quest. I figured that one out myself."

Emu faintly smiled at him, looking relieved. "Um, no yanking on his hair or grabbing at his crotch too suddenly. Also, no hands around his throat."

"Can do." Kiriya was absolutely not thinking about how he'd like to bring Dan Masamune back to life in order to kill him again. Well, maybe just a little. But he doubted anyone from CR would blame him.

* * *

Showering at his own apartment before heading over, Kiriya found himself bouncing on his toes and clenching and unclenching his fists. He stared at himself in the mirror for a while before combing his hair and getting dressed. There was only one way to rid himself of this energy and he sure as hell wasn't doing that alone tonight.

Letting himself into Emu's apartment, he toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket, then listened. He followed the sound of voices to the bedroom, where he found Hiiro on the bed, hands resting behind his head. He was barefoot, in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that were clearly Emu's and that was an arresting enough image that it took Kiriya a moment to notice that Emu was leaning against the wall next to the door, still fully clothed.

Raising an eyebrow, Kiriya said, "What now?"

Emu smiled, but for a moment it was more M. In this context, that didn't seem like a bad thing at all. "He's all yours. Take him apart and make him feel good."

"Oh yeah, I can do that," Kiriya said, his voice sounding breathy. "What about—"

"Don’t worry about me."

Kiriya decided not to argue and turned to the bed, slowly stalking closer. Without pausing, he knelt over Hiiro. "Are you ready?"

Hiiro's eyes met his and they were filled with a surprising heat. "Yes."

Hands on Hiiro's shoulders, Kiriya dove in for a kiss. 

"Hiiro," Emu said from nearby. "Undress him. Touch him."

Hiiro moaned low in his throat, hands coming to rest on Kiriya's shoulders and tentatively down to his chest. He began to unbutton the shirt, hands slightly shaky. 

Kiriya did the same, swiftly pulling the other man's shirt up so he could play with the insanely soft skin underneath. Damn, did the man bathe in oil or something? Then Hiiro had his hands on Kiriya's chest.

"Play with his nipples," Emu said softly.

Hiiro's hands drifted down, rubbing on Kiriya's nipples and he couldn't help arching against Hiiro, who was just beginning to get hard. Time to get down to business.

Kiriya helped Hiiro yank off the t-shirt and then set about finding every spot on Hiiro that made him whine. After testing ears and neck and shoulders, he moved down Hiiro's stomach. Hiiro was most definitely hard now, as could clearly be seen and felt inside the soft sweatpants. Rubbing his cheek against the lovely bulge, Kiriya enjoyed the muffled sound Hiiro made.

"Take your pants off. Underwear too," Emu said and Hiiro did, slithering out of them more gracefully than should be possible while lying down.

Not taking his eyes off the sight, Kiriya stood to strip the rest of his clothing off as well. Hiiro stilled, watching him with an odd expression on his face. 

Kiriya shot a look at Emu, who also seemed to have noticed. "Hiiro?" Emu said.

Hiiro turned his head to look at Emu but he no longer looked either incredibly aroused or very relaxed. (And when had Kiriya learned to read the man?) "Yellow," he said.

Gesturing to Kiriya to sit next to him, Emu knelt on the bed next to Hiiro. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kiriya was interested to note that it wasn't phrased as a question but an order.

"Tell me," Emu said again when Hiiro hesitated.

"I've never…"

"Never been penetrated?" Emu said when Hiiro didn't continue. 

Hiiro nodded.

Emu frowned at him, but was clearly waiting for Hiiro to go on.

"Never had sex." Hiiro's voice was back to the cold and supposedly emotionless tone he'd used for so long. 

"Never had sex with a man?" 

"Never had sex," Hiiro repeated. "Never…never even kissed someone before tonight. Not even Saki."

Emu sat for a long moment just looking at him and Hiiro turned toward the wall. "Look at me," Emu said.

Hiiro did.

"You've abused my trust," Emu said.

"Whoa!" Kiriya was looking between the two of them and saw the heartbroken expression flash across Hiiro's face. "Hang on."

Emu didn't look at Kiriya, maintaining a steady gaze on Hiiro. "He had to tell me what I need to know to take care of him. He didn't."

"I get…okay, no, I don't get it." Kiriya shook his head. "But—"

"He's correct," Hiiro said, sliding back on the bed so he could sit up and lean against the headboard. He pulled his knees to his chest. "I should have told him."

"Why didn't you?" Kiriya said, scratching the back of his head.

Hiiro looked at Emu, who sighed, slumping against Kiriya, the fabric of his pants scratching against Kiriya's leg. "I…" Hiiro began. "I didn't think it would matter since you're not Dan Masamune."

Kiriya rubbed his face. "Nobody's making sense here. Is it just me?"

"It's just you," Emu and Hiiro said, still looking at each other.

"So, your only sexual experience was…" Emu paused, glancing at Kiriya. "That and you thought...what?"

Hiiro stared down at the bed, biting off words as if they were attacking him. "I thought there would be no emotional impact."

"I think I was just insulted," Kiriya said.

"I thought sex was biology. That this act would simply feel pleasant."

"In contrast to what _he_ did to you, which wasn't pleasant."

Hiiro nodded. 

Sighing, Emu rubbed his face. "And now?"

"It's…more."

"Yes," Emu said. "Done properly, it's much more. I was certainly hoping we could do it properly." He thought for a long moment. "This is partially my fault for not asking certain questions. Do you still want to do this?" He looked at both of them.

"Yes," Hiiro said firmly.

"Uh, yeah." Kiriya wasn't sure if that was the right answer, but his dick definitely thought so.

"Okay. We're going to talk about this more later," Emu said, giving Hiiro a stern look. "But for now…Hiiro, you're going to give Kiriya a little show."

Kiriya shifted his position because he suspected his dick was shortly going to feel cramped.

"Touch yourself," Emu said in a near growl.

Hiiro's face went blank at the tone and he gradually let his legs slide down onto the bed. He was hard (Kiriya couldn't tell if it was "still" or "again") and he raised a trembling hand up to touch himself. On the first stroke, Kiriya could see his abs tighten.

"Slowly," Emu said. "Hand loosely wrapped around."

Kiriya had never been particularly into dirty talk but this was amazingly hot.

Hiiro stroked a second time and bit back a gasp.

"It feels good," Emu said. "We're going to make you feel even better."

A third slow stroke.

"Go faster. Find the speed that feels best." 

Hiiro gasped and Kiriya had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself down.

For a few minutes, Emu directed Hiiro in various actions. It took Kiriya a while to realize Emu was apparently teaching Hiiro how to masturbate, which…okay, Kiriya was enjoying watching, so that was fine. 

"You're being so good for us," Emu said.

"I want to be good," Hiiro whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"I know you do," Emu said. "You're amazing right now. So beautiful."

Kiriya couldn't disagree. Hiiro's body, as he arched up into his own touch, was frankly gorgeous.

"Stop!" Emu said abruptly.

It looked physically painful, but Hiiro wrenched his hand away from his dick and let his body drop back onto the bed, breathing labored.

"Kiriya is going to touch you now," Emu said. "He's an extension of me, okay? And you trust me to take care of you."

Hiiro nodded, sweat just starting to bead on his forehead.

"Er, do I—"

"Do whatever you like," Emu said firmly. "I'm not controlling you, just him."

Kiriya nodded, prowling across the bed, eyes on the prize awaiting him. He remembered the restrictions just in time and slid his hands slowly up Hiiro's legs before getting a hand around Hiiro's dick and having a taste. Hiiro might possibly have yelped, but Kiriya focused on licking the lollipop he had in front of him. 

Kiriya still wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he knew how to give someone a mind-blowing orgasm and he was damn well going to do that for Hiiro. He touched and licked and sucked, pausing now and then to move up and kiss Hiiro fiercely. To his own mild surprise, the feeling of Emu's eyes on both of them was far from weird. It was hot, actually.

Occasionally, Emu would give Hiiro a quiet order, whether to run his foot up the inside of Kiriya's thigh or pay attention to his nipples. Kiriya found himself cursing the day Emu had discovered that particular weakness of his.

Kiriya had already decided (and Emu clearly agreed) that tonight was not the night to try a vigorous fucking. But he did grab the lube long enough to slick up a finger and play with Hiiro, just to get an idea how he would react.

At the first touch, Hiiro tensed, but Emu was there at the side of the bed, whispering to him. "It's okay. Let us take care of you."

Kiriya was astounded to watch how just those few words allowed Hiiro to relax enough to allow a finger almost immediately. Shaking his head, he refocused on making Hiiro feel amazing.

Some indeterminate time later, Hiiro was clearly close to bursting. His breaths were coming short and loud, even louder than the sound of Kiriya squelching up and down on his dick. Pulling back, Kiriya sucked and Emu said, "Hiiro, let go now."

Kiriya barely managed to swallow in time as Hiiro did, indeed, let go. Kiriya's own dick was pulsing and almost painful as he buried his face against Hiiro's thigh, trying to catch his breath.

Gentle hands pushed him onto his back and Kiriya grinned up at Emu, who looked pleased. Glancing to the side, Emu said to Hiiro. "Your turn."

Kiriya swung his head to look at Hiiro who looked blissed out, as if he'd been doing drugs. "He doesn't ha—"

"Yes, he does." Emu stroked Hiiro's hair out of his eyes. "You did wonderfully. You were so good for us. Now just a little more."

Hiiro nodded and Kiriya's breath caught at the expression on his face. It was…peaceful? Before Kiriya could place it any more than that, Hiiro had flipped until he was facing Kiriya's dick and Emu had pulled back from the bed again.

It took a hell of a lot of effort to remember not to yank on Hiiro's hair as he promptly gagged himself on Kiriya's dick. "Gah," Kiriya managed, grabbing onto the sheets below him and trying not to arch his back.

Distantly, he could hear Emu giving Hiiro directions and sure enough, Hiiro was quickly giving an expert blowjob. So expert that Kiriya wasn't sure he was going to hold on much longer. Wrenching his head around, he saw Emu seated on the floor, leaning against the dresser, half-naked as he stroked himself, avidly watching the two of them. That was all Kiriya could take and he came.

As he caught his breath, he felt the bed dip and Emu, now in just boxers and his t-shirt, was climbing up next to them, looking flushed and happy. He manhandled Kiriya over to the wall and tugged on a floppy Hiiro until he lay on Emu's other side.

Once Emu had them arranged to his own satisfaction, he lay down between them, wrapping his arms around Hiiro and letting Kiriya wrap his arms around him.

With just a small stretch, Kiriya could manage to hold both of them and he felt Hiiro tentatively take his hand. Squeezing it, Kiriya held on, feeling Hiiro relax and Emu relax with him.

Eyes half-closed, Kiriya considered everything he'd seen. Emu was right (of course) that Hiiro didn't need the same things from him. Hiiro didn't need Kiriya to tell him to eat a good dinner. (Kiriya guiltily thought of the cup noodle that was most of the edible food in his own kitchen.) He didn't need Kiriya to order him around in bed; Emu seemed pretty damn good at it. 

Could the three-sided relationship work in this new configuration? Kiriya smirked. The sex had certainly worked and he could think of quite a few fun permutations to try.

It didn't bother him to think about Emu taking care of Hiiro in front of him instead of somewhere else behind closed doors. Now that he had a somewhat better idea what was involved, it sounded kind of nice, in a weird way, even though he didn't want Emu to do the same for him. 

Kiriya supposed he and Hiiro would have to work out what exactly their own relationship was, but that didn't seem impossible. Besides, chances were good Hiiro was going to be a lot less prickly when he was getting sex on a regular basis. He looked good when he was relaxed.

"Emu?" Kiriya asked.

"Hmm?"

"How long does this tryout period need to be?" Under his hand, Kiriya could feel Hiiro tense up. "I mean, before we declare it a success."

Emu was silent for a long moment. "It doesn't have to be long at all."

"Oh good." Nuzzling the back of Emu's neck, Kiriya considered the question. "What if I wanted to declare it a success right now?"

Hiiro's hand spasmed in his and Emu tightened his arms around the other man. "I think we'd be okay with that," Emu said softly.

"Great." Kiriya closed his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow we could switch and I could watch the two of _you_ have sex."

Hiiro's eyeroll was actually audible as Emu choked on a cough. Kiriya smirked to himself. Keeping these two on their toes was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

\--end--


End file.
